1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transmission interface device, in particular, to a transmission interface device and a system thereof for the near field communication or wireless charging.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, electronic device (e.g., mobile phone or tablet) exchanges data with a computer via either universal serial bus (USB) or Bluetooth protocol. When it comes to recharging, it is mostly achieved by using a power cable to connect to the power supply. This type of data transmission and recharging may bring inconvenience to the user. Thus, near field communication (NFC) and wireless charging are provided to improve user experience.
NFC is a short-distance, high frequency wireless communication technique. It allows electronic device to undergo non-contacting, point-to-point data transmission. Compared to Bluetooth, NFC does not require the complex matching procedure, and it is energy efficient and less likely to be interfered. In addition, wireless charging allows electronic device to be placed at any region as long as it is under the signal coverage of a charger, such that a power cable is not necessary anymore.
Conventional mobile phone or tablet requires an addition of antenna and chip so as to be compatible with NFC or wireless charging. For example, the back of certain mobile phone or tablet will be attached to NFC-compatible antenna and chip. Alternatively, the internal circuit board of the mobile phone or tablet will have additional antenna and chip to conduct NFC or wireless charging. In this regard, the manufacturing cost of this type of mobile phone or tablet is higher.